Power Rangers Angelforce Redux
by alexrusso89
Summary: A remake of my version of Mega force based on Goseigers with my own villain faction


Pink Light?

That was the first thing Alex Lovecraft saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses, out of her mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what she did she couldn't get out of its blinding, pink grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. She squirmed, she screamed, she did everything. She used every last bit of energy she had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. She saw a familiar book. Not nearly what she used to be.

Darkness again.

At first Alex thought it was just darkness, but she realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around her,dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. She couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an pink hew to it. It had the energy of pure hope, probably as good, if not better, as the book. It was all coming into focus. Vocabulary, thoughts.

Understanding.

This vision faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in her mind, the dots were connecting. She almost had it.

The man . a source of Hope, the hope grew stronger and stronger as a scream was heard. Then everything dawned on Alex. On what the book might be, on what her vision meant.

Suddenly images and sounds began to quickly flood through Alex's senses. In her mind's eye, she saw faint, outlined visions of frightening, nameless things; visions of a race of fishmen and their two monstrous leaders; visions of a malevolent, rust-colored, cloud-like entity; visions of a colossal, squid-like creature slumbering in a drowned city with impossible geometry; visions of an amorphous, tentacled horror floating in a dark void.

One more vision flashed through Alex's mind; that of a man, clad in the garb of a pharaoh. But this "pharaoh" didn't look right. He was 9 feet tall, his skin was black as the night, and he had no mouth. For some unknown reason, Alex felt there was a connection between this "man" and herself.

The "pharaoh's" eyes were completely white, piercing through to the soul. Alex saw, in his head, those eyes staring into her. They stared, and stared, and stared, Alex was starting to understand when suddenly her eyes opened.

" What the fuck was that" Alex gasped " Another vision ?" Vortemis asked, Alex nodded.

The sun was beating down on the Desert of Despair. This remote part of America was amongst the desolate parts of the world but this didn't concern the group walking across the sand. The group was led by a tall thin blue alien with wings, he had gold armour and a staff, with a gold visor over his eyes with a pink diamond in the centre, behind him was Turok, a tall musclar dark skinned man with a gold symbol on his forehead, the pink haired Nidira, The Selena Gomes looking Alex Lovecraft, blonde wih purple haired, jeans wearing and purple crop top Jesiskah Replusa brought up the rear. Vortemis paused briefly and held the staff in his hand. It moved all by itself like the needle of a compass, almost like it was pointing him in the direction of his target. After a few minutes, the group came across a small pile of rocks and stopped. Vortemis smiled before waving his arms in an elaborate gesture. The ground began to rumble as the rocks began to rise out of the sand until they formed an archway, "Perfect", the man hissed before walking through the arch followed by his group.

In a flash the group had been teleported to another location. The room was lit with a few torches and water periodically dripped down the walls. Lining the walls were crude drawings of three different symbols, land , water and sky. Vortemis rubbed his bony fingers across the symbols, "And they said this place was a myth", he snorted.

The Eyes of Nine, lead by Vortemis, had spent the last nine months obsessively searching for something to permanently restore Dark Spectere, the power rnagers had escaped his grasp in the demon palace, destroying the only copy of the prophesy in the process. The Eyes of Nine knew that the prophesy said that the morphin grid possessed a power that he knew not. If he couldn't find out what that power was, then Vortemis would find his own mystical power, the likes of which the World had never seen.

During his extensive period of research, the group came across a reference to a tribe that lived in China thousands of years ago. After extensive travelling and numerous dead ends, the Eyes of Nine found themselves in on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Almost as soon as the group arrived, they could sense the radiant power coming from nearby.

Now they was in the lost temple, a dark dank hole that hardly seemed fitting for the birth place of the morphing grid. Vortemis allowed the ambient magic of the temple to wash over him and quickly he pinpointed the presence that he sensed from the surface. It was hidden behind a stone wall but that wouldn't stop the most powerful Vortemis, One energy blast later and the wall had been turned to rubble.

Turok quickly banished the dust and the larger pieces of debris until he saw something of interest. Behind the wall was an ornate chest that was locked with several giant bolts, "This is it", Alex said almost with reverence. She tried to pull the locks but nothing happened, even the standard unlocking spells didn't work. "I will not be denied", Vortmeis boomed and pushed all his magic into the bolts. If any of the group had stopped for a moment, they would have seen the paintings on the wall glowing behind them.

Suddenly the bolts flew off and the lid of the chest popped open. Vortmeis looked inside but he couldn't anything. Crying out with rage, he was about to blast the chest to piece when the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. The Group felt like all the air in the temple had disappeared as a faint glow began to emanate from the chest. A cloud of smoke and dust shot into the air and engulfed the Group but something told them not to fight back. Vortmeis had to stop himself from coughing as the dust entered his body but soon he understood what was happening. He began to laugh manically; the World would soon be his.


End file.
